The Lusting Imagination Of The After School Kind
by BluKrown
Summary: Koichi saw something he probably shouldn't have. However, afterwards, he can't really forget about it. So Koichi takes care of himself once he gets home.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi couldn't help but move his hand to his crotch as he relaxed on his bed after a long day of school, having hidden the rather obvious tent shape in his pants for the past half an hour on the way home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had seen it, seen Josuke with someone. He wasn't sure who, but he knew it was a male student./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But what was more, was what he was doing with him. He had been on his knees, in front of the other boy, with his head facing the crotch of the other, and although Koichi hadn't seen anything explicit, he knew exactly what was happening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi could almost see it. A pink tongue coming from two soft lips, to tenderly lick the tip. Causing a shiver and grown to pass Koichi's lips as thought about it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He licked his lips tentatively as he reached to his bed stand and took the bottle which hid behind his tissue box, then pouring the liquid over his palm before putting the bottle at his side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he began to move up and down his own cock, he once again could see, as if in a dream, Josuke's lips and mouth curling around Koichi, bobbing at the same pace as his hand. The teen's tongue licking his lips as pulled away, looking up through his dark lashes to look up at the short Koichi, a smile of yearning and pleasure as well as curling his lip, as the lips lifted away to kiss unknown skin of Koichi's chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi let go of his cock as he gave himself a moment, heaving as he felt his toes curl as he restrained himself from releasing. This wasn't enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi felt a flush rise on his cheeks as he reached to the bottle as his side, pouring more onto his hand, especially his fingertips before he then crept his hand past his uncomfortable yet strained cock, to go to his ass. He could feel the entrance pulse and clench with excitement as he led his fingers to caress the soft skin surrounding it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once again, Koichi could see it. This hands, calloused ever slightly, a small kind smile as he was touched by Josuke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One finger slowly sliding in, careful not to harm him as once the finger was fully inserted, it was slowly pulled out. This motion of slow and calm thrusting of ones finger caused Koichi to bite the collar of his shirt to hold himself from grinding his teeth from the pain and soft pleasure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As if in reality itself, he could hear Josuke whisper in his skin, "Don't worry, give it a bit." His low and kind voice caused Koichi to shiver once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""J-Josuke . . ." He groaned, pushing his lips together to keep from being any louder as he carefully massaged himself down there before beginning to enter another finger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pain was beginning to disappear, replaced by further and further amounts of pleasure as Koichi began to make a thrusting motion with his fingers. Seeing Josuke lick and kiss Koichi's neck as he then pulled his fingers out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As if Josuke was there, in his bedroom. Koichi saw and heard Josuke slowly, and rather tauntingly, unzip in school pants, and to then pull them down, along with his boxers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi wriggled, his fingers hovering over the entrance, ready to follow his imagination in the half dream he was experiencing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Josuke would lick his lips, a smirk of lust and love appearing as he took to Koichi. Caressing his legs, brushes his lips along the skin as he whispered words of encouragement and comfort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi bracing himself as he could imagine Josuke hovering above him as he positioned himself, slowly entering within Koichi, causing him to gasp. His fingers being clenched by his insides as he looked to where he and Josuke would connect./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Slowly entering until reaching the end, and Koichi could imagine the hands of the other's hands bracing Koichi's legs from closing together, although clenching, he held a soft grip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The whispers of, "I'm moving now." And the soft groans Josuke would make as he began to thrust. Koichi curling his toes and clenching his free hand into the fabric of his bed, his other hand making work has his finger positioned at just the right spot, causing Koichi to gasp./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A chuckle of amusement and kisses to his thighs was what Koichi imagined as Josuke would realise the location of his spot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Although beginning slow, Koichi began to speed up his pace, his fingers trusting at the perfect spot over and over again as the imaginary Josuke ascended upon Koichi, to kiss and caress Koichi's face a hand and two lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""J-Josuke. . . Ah . . . Oh no . . ." He could almost truthfully sense where his skin touched Josuke's, both below, where a hand held is leg and the other held his cheek, his lips and nose pressing onto the skin of his face and the almost the ghost of heavy breathing as Josuke would murmur his own edge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Koichi could hear the swearing and groans of Josuke against his lips as he felt one more hard thrust. Koichi's fingers being clenched as his cock quivered before ejaculating onto Koichi's own clothed chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a shiver in both body and soul, he let go of every muscle as he let out a long sigh. Looking to his hand, covered and smelling of lube. He then looked down to look at Josuke, but instead saw his shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah! Oh no! My shirt!" Koichi practically shouted, coming to reality to see his cum stained school shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He quickly took it off before about to turn away to the door, but something caught his eye./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Turning, he thought he saw Josuke, on his bed, his pants and boxers at his ankles. His cock limp and his body flopped on Koichi's bed, looking almost content. Beautiful, and handsome. His dark eye-lashed eyes closed and hair beginning to become a bit of a mess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But Koichi then blinked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was no one. Just the beam of sunset through his curtains and the small particles flying in the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As if that would truly ever happen . . ." Koichi muttered. Leaving the room, and the delusion, behind./p 


End file.
